Am I my Brother's (Sister's) Keeper?":Prolouge
by magickgirl
Summary: can't really say
1. Default Chapter Title

"Am I my Brother's (Sister's) Keeper?"  
  
Beware ye who hath defeated the Dark Lord. Thou children shall fight for thou recognition. Kill the child who first leaves thou wife's womb, or make it so thy child hath never existed. Thou children shall fight and cause a plague to envelope the world. Beware ye for Cain and Able shall cometh again in different form. Destroy one of thou children or brother shall go on killing brother. BEWARE!  
  
  
Caine sat with her head in her hands, trying to block out the scenes that the Dementors constantly sent at her. It was always the same, she was little, just born, and another baby with beautiful blond hair, just like the woman holding them, was with her. A man with scraggly black hair and green eyes stared down on them.  
  
"Aren't they perfect Michal?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Harry they are," the woman with blond hair replied.  
  
And then a bunch of men came running into the room, they grabbed Caine. The man and woman protested but one man always stopped them from doing anything.  
  
"Harry Potter don't think about doing anything, this is the Ministry of Magic and you know we have to take your daughter."  
  
Caine was then taken and thrown into this place. It was always the same. Never changing, repeating constantly, like a chorus to a song. Caine had no other memories. She had spent her whole life in Azkaban, where nothing ever happened. She had been her for almost eleven years. Caine didn't know how she knew this; you couldn't tell when a day was over inside Azkaban. Yet it was almost like time was installed in her brain, or running through her blood.  
  
Caine often had wonderful dreams. In them was a slight blond girl; Caine often thought she was the girl from her memories. The Golden Girl, as Caine called her, was often with two adults. Sometimes they where sitting in a field with the sun over them eating. One of Caine's favorites was when she dreamed of the Golden Girl flying throw the night on a stick with a bush on the end.   
  
Caine never understood these dreams. They where so real that it hurt. Caine often had a feeling that the girl in her dreams was in some way connected to her.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Avel looked into the mirror over her desk. Countless bottles of make-up where spread about, covering almost very surface in the room. Picking up a lipstick Avel hurriedly spread it on her lips. She would be leaving with her parents to go to Diegon Ally in a few minutes.   
"Hurry up Avel, if where planning to get everything on this list we need to hurry," her father yelled up the stairs.   
"I'm coming dad, one minute," Avel yelled back.  
Grabbing her backpack Avel headed down the stairs.  
"I'm glad the princess has decided to grace us with her presence," teased her father.   
"Daddy, don't tease me," complained Avel.   
Avel, her mother and father all used Floo Powder to get to Diegon Ally. They then got their money from Gringotts and met up with the Weasleys. They then all enjoyed a fun day of shopping for their supplies at Hogwarts.  
Avel had turned eleven on August first and had been accepted at Hogwarts. Her two best friends Branwen and Raymond Weasley. They were twins, and the children on Ron and Hermione.   
  
~ * ~  
  
Caine sat quietly in her cell. She had recently been fed by the Dementors and was waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't instead a man came. He appeared out of thin air.  
"Hello Caine, do you wish to leave this place? I was once imprisoned here and I can show you how," he said in a whispery voice.  
Caine nodded her head slowly.  
"My poor girl, you've been here since you where born. Hold on to my hand and I can free you," he replied.  
Caine stood up and shakily walked over to him. She reached up and placed her hand in the man's.   
Caine then had one of the strangest sensations ever. It was like she was feather light and floating in the air, all the buildings where see-through, and Caine had a strange sensation of flying before she appeared inside a large room unlike the cell she'd spent most of her life in.  
"Hello Caine, you probably wish to know why you where put in Azkaban for all those years, who I am, and who you really are," the man said in a calm voice.  
Now that Caine could get a good look at the man she saw that he was near fifty. He had black hair with a bit of white in it; the man was also very tall. Caine gave a suspicious glance at the man and nodded her head.  
"Come over here, you might want to sit down," said the man as he lead her to a chair. "First, My name is Sirius Black, I'm your father's God-father. Second, your true name is Cailean Potter. Your parents are Harry and Michal Potter, and you have a twin sister named Avel. When you where taken to Azkaban soon after your birth they gave you the code name Caine so no one would know who you where. Cailean where was a prophecy about you, one I personally believe will only be true if we allow it. If you had been found by one of the dark wizards, they would have taken you, turned you over to their side, and used your power. They would have made you evil, and if you managed to free yourself from them the memories you would have of everything that happened would kill you."  
"I-I d-d-don't under-s-stand," stuttered Cailean in a scratchy voice, she had rarely talked and her throat wasn't used to it.  
"You won't for a while, life is a hard thing, but your strong Cailean, you have to be to stay sane in Azkaban. Many of our people think your evil. But I don't, I don't think you'll become evil as long as you learn to love people. So I came to set you free Cailean, so you could learn to love, and learn that life isn't always unfair and unjust," Sirius the finished his speech and took the crying Cailean into his arms to comfort her.  
  
~*~  
  
Avel sat on her bed, reading a book she had gotten while shopping at Diegon Ally, when she suddenly felt so depressed and sad. Avel felt like her heart had been taken out and stomped on the ground. She also felt fear  
She was crying hysterically for no reason, for an instant she wondered if it was hormones. Avel knew in the back of her mind that it was different; it wasn't some crazy spur of the moment thing. The sadness went deep inside her, racking her heart, killing her. Avel felt like she had found something about her self, but she didn't know what. Trying hard to stop the unreasonable crying Avel drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kinda short, I have the whole plot developed and I'm out of school, so lots of writing time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, the Dementors, Azkaban, Ron, Hermione or Sirius Black; they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Michal, Avel, Branwen and Raymond. Oh yea, I don't own Gringotts or Diegon Ally, wish I did...   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sirius looked down at the sleeping Cailean. After she had cried herself to sleep in his arms Sirius had carried Cailean up into a room he had prepared for her. Now that Sirius could look at Cailean he saw she was extremely small and looked like she had never been properly nourished. Her long blond hair was rough and oily; Cailean often trembled while she slept.   
Sirius couldn't believe that the Ministry would ever put a child in Azkaban. While Cailean's sister was strong and tall Cailean looked like a nine-year-old. Tomorrow Sirius was planning to take Cailean to Diegon Ally so she could get some wizarding cloths, the dirty dress she was wearing now wasn't appropriate for the daughter of Harry Potter. Sirius had devised a plan so that Cailean would be accepted to Hogwarts, even if all the students had already been chosen.  
  
~*~  
  
Cailean opened her eyes when the first ray of light entered the room. For a moment she forgot where she was. Cailean turned her back to the window and saw Sirius looking down at her.  
"I want to see them," whispered Cailean. "I want to see my parents and sister."  
"Are you sure? You might later regret it," asked Sirius.  
"I'm sure, I used to have dreams about them. When ever I was really sad I used to remember the dreams."  
"If your positive you wish to meet them I'll find a way Cailean," Sirius replied. "Now, a lady will come in to help wash and dress you, then you are to come down stairs and eat breakfast with me. Cailean, if anyone finds out who you are they'll report us. I've spread a story that you're my granddaughter from America, I want you to stick to the story."  
After Cailean came down to breakfast Sirius revealed his plan to her. He had written to Dumbledor about his granddaughter from America coming to live with him. Sirius had pleaded that Dumbledor accept her into Hogwarts even if the letters had been sent out. Dumbledor had agreed so Cailean was going to Hogwarts.  
"Cailean, are you sure you want to meet your family?" Sirius asked.  
"I've had dreams about them, so I know what they look like, but I want to know what type of people they are. I'm going to meet Avel anyway, wouldn't it be best is I meet my parents as well?" Cailean replied.  
"As you wish," replied Sirius. "Now we must go to Diegon Ally to buy your supplies."  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus, sorry I had to call you here from Hogwarts on such short notice," said Sirius as Remus Lupin entered the room where Sirius was sitting.  
"No problem Padfoot, I take it something serious is going on though..." was Remus's reply.  
"Yes it is. Have you ever heard the prophecy about the end of Earth? No, I didn't expect it, few people outside the Ministry know about it. The prophecy says that two people, twins, will reenact the story of Cain and Able, only with far more disastrous effects. Well we located the twins and the Ministry took the child who would be Cain reincarnate and threw her into Azkaban. The child wasn't even a year old."  
"Sirius that's awful, but who is the child and why are you telling me this?"  
"Cailean, will you come out?" Called Sirius.  
Cailean came into the room from where she had been sitting by the doors. Sirius brought her over and sat her on his lap.  
"This is the child, Moony, I took her out of Azkaban. Her name is Cailean Potter."  
"Harry has another daughter!" Exclaimed Remus.  
"Yes Professor Lupin. We asked you her to help me meet my parents and Avel," answered Cailean in a business like voice.  
"How am I to help?" asked Remus doubtfully.   
"I will be having a party, just you me, the Weasly's, and the Potter's. I want you to pretend to be Cailean's grandfather. I already have a story planned; if you agree to do this," explained Sirius.   
"Please Professor Lupin, I want to meet them," Cailean pleaded. The childish hope and innocence in her eyes convinced Remus to help them.  
"Alright, what do I have to do?" He asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Avel sat on her bed and groaned. Today she had to go to Sirius's little party when she had been planning to go to the Witches Carnival with Branwen and Raymond. At least the Weasly's where going to the get-to-gather too.   
"Hurry up Avel we don't want to be late for Sirius's party," said Michal as she knocked on Avel's door.  
"I'll be down in a few minutes mom," replied Avel as she got up to switch her robe.   
When Avel and her parents got to Sirius's, Ron, Hermoine, Branwen, and Raymond where already there. They where all sitting in the back yard of Sirius's manor talking about this and that.  
"Well it looks like we didn't miss anything exciting," exclaimed Harry as he reached them.  
"Have you ever missed anything exciting going on Harry?" Ron asked in a joking voice.   
By now Raymond, Branwen, and Avel had wandered away from the adults and where talking excitedly about what they thought Hogwarts would be like.  
"My parents told me some things about Hogwarts, but not a lot," Avel told her two best friends.  
"Well at least we know about Peeves, and that's a start," said Raymond.  
"And is Snape is still teaching Potions you had better watch out Avel," was Branwen's input. At this comment Avel just shrugged.   
"At least we already know one of the teachers," she said.  
"So what houses do you think will be put in?" Raymond asked.  
"Well Bran's smart enough to get into Ravenclaw, but I bet we'll all be in Gryffindor," said Avel, using Branwen's nickname.  
About that time Lupin entered and with him was a small girl with brown hair and eyes. This was Cailean; Lupin had changed her hair and eye color with magic. Lupin walked over and introduced Cailean to all the adults. Next he walked over to Avel, Raymond, and Branwen.  
"Hello Avel, Branwen, Raymond this is my niece Sarah, she's visiting me from Wales," said Lupin as he greeted them.  
"Hi," they all said together.  
"Hello," Sarah/Cailean whispered in return.  
"So your all going to Hogwarts this year?" asked Lupin.  
"Yep all three of us," Raymond replied.  
Over the next few hours Avel became extremely jealous because of Cailean/Sarah. All the adults adored her, even Avel's own parents. So what if Sarah was smart, mature, and beautiful in a pixy like way? Sarah had even made Raymond one of her worshippers. At least Branwen wasn't fooled by Sarah's "meekness".  
After dinner Sarah had tried to hang out with Avel and her friends, but a few rude words sent her on her way. Raymond had gotten board of talking with Avel and Branwen so he went to talk about monsters with Lupin.   
"Aug, that Sarah girl is so annoying, I wish we could put her in her place," complained Branwen.  
"Well... there might be a way."  
"Really how?"  
"We could sick the Nyoka'Okapi on her, I mean just to scare her."  
"I don't know, Nyoka'Okapi are really dangerous, do you think we'll be able to control it?"  
"Yes of course, remember I speak Parsletongue."  
"Well alright, but you're the one who'll summon it."  
"Yered Nyoka'Okapi, Seda teresha Bedience'OaY" chanted Avel in a harsh whisper.  
A creature then walked out of the shadows. It had a snake's body with legs like an alligator and the head of a lion. Before Avel could tell the Nyoka'Okapi what she wanted it to do it started running in the direction where Sarah had last been. Avel and Branwen heard Sarah's frightened scream and ran to get their parents.  
  
~*~  
  
After Avel had insulted Cailean she had wandered off into the forest surrounding Sirius's house, she had explored the whole area before so she wasn't afraid of getting lost. She heard Avel and Branwen discussing something, but she couldn't hear the exact words. She then heard Avel bark out a command in some strange language. Then out of the forest she saw a monster charging at her.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" She screamed.  
Turning around Cailean plunged into the forest, running for her life. But the creature was faster then she was, it was gaining... Coming closer and closer. Her legs where getting tired, the ache in then was growing; she didn't know how much longer she could run. Cailean looked behind her to see the monster was but ten yards away from her. Cailean fell over a root and rolled onto the ground. Her breath was knocked out of her, Cailean tried to stand before the creature got her, she had to get up, she had to...  
Cailean suddenly felt strong arms encircle her; they lifted her up carrying her away from the beast. Cailean heard the sound of hooves below her, but the tears blurred her eyesight and Cailean couldn't be sure if what she saw was true.  
They left the forest and Cailean tried to wipe away the tears that where streaming down her face. Cailean saw Sirius, Lupin, her parents, and the Weasly's coming at a run followed by Raymond, Avel, and Branwen. Lupin reached her first and took her from the man's arms. The others reached her and started asking her and the man questions about what had happened. It was only after Cailean had cleared her eyes that she saw the man was in truth half horse.  
Cailean looked into his eyes and he silently answered the questions she had been asking herself. She then looked at Avel and saw the contempt in her eyes. Knowing that her sister would purposely try to hurt her caused Cailean's tears to start anew. Cailean didn't notice what the centaur had left, neither did she notice being carried up to her room and put to bed.  
  
All Cailean knew was the pain in her heart, and the feeling that she might not be the second Cain...  
  
~*~  
  
AN: oh, I just love mysteries, hehehe.  
Disclaimer: I only own Avel, Branwen, Raymond, Cailean, and the Nyoka'Okapi, and the idea, that's mine. The rest of the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Hey Avel, we're over here," a voice yelled. After turning around Avel saw Raymond and Branwen waving at her.  
"Hi you guys," Said Avel as she ran up to them. "Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts?"  
"No, well, yes. I don't know all I know is we're leaving in fifteen minutes!" Branwen shrieked excitedly.  
"Well if your ready to get on the Express follow me," called Harry as he started walking towards the barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Avel, Branwen, and Raymond all watched carefully as Harry walked to the barrier. But just as he reached it a few people passed by and when they had left Harry was gone.  
"Mom where did he go?" Avel asked excitedly.   
"Platform 9 3/4 is hidden by the barrier that separates platforms nine and ten. You have to walk through the barrier to get to the platform. You can always run through if you want, but don't attract attention. How about you try know," answered Michal.  
"Ok, sure," said Avel as she started to head for the barrier.  
Avel slowly walked towards the barrier, pushing her trolley in front of her. As she neared the barrier wall she became nervous and started to run. Avel closed her eyes, as the barrier loomed closer and closer, she kept on running expecting for her trolley to crash into the barrier at any minute. But it never did.  
When Avel opened her eyes she saw a bright red steam engine in front of her, with the smoke coming out of the engine Avel thought it looked like it was on fire. All around her Avel saw parents saying good-bye to their children, older teenagers where greeting friends and everywhere she heard the cries of animals.  
To Avel's right she saw her father talking to his godfather Sirius. At the sight of him Avel felt a bit of reproach for the trick she had played on Sarah. Turning around Avel saw Branwen and Raymond come running through the barrier.   
"Wow, this place looks so amazing," whispered Branwen after she had looked at all that was going on around her.   
Avel and her friends said good-bye to their parents and headed onto the train looking for a compartment.   
  
~*~  
  
Cailean sat in the compartment she had chosen. Since she had gotten here half an hour early Cailean had already said goodbye to Sirius and settled down for the trip to Hogwarts. Over the last month Cailean had learned a great deal about the wizarding world. What ever Sirius hadn't told her Cailean had read about. She even knew a few simple spells from reading the schoolbooks. Under Sirius's instructions Cailean had also learned all about the basic herbs.  
Cailean was reading 'Glamour for the Beginner' when she heard someone opening her compartment door. Turning towards the door she saw three people entering her compartment. And they where non-less the Avel, Branwen, and Raymond.  
  
~*~  
  
Raymond entered the compartment with his sister in Avel they had been talking excitedly about houses when they noticed another girl sitting on one of the benches reading a book. As she looked up he felt a spark of recognition, but in a moment it had passed and he thought it no more then his imagination.  
The girl had long black hair and gray eyes. Her eyes looked haunted, like she had seen things some one her age should never see, and had heard things she would never forget.  
"Hello, I'm Avel Potter. These are my best friends Branwen and Raymond Weasley. Who are you?"  
"Hello, I'm Cailean Black, I've just moved in with my uncle a week ago." The girl said in a quiet yet clear voice.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Do you know if anyone else is sitting here?" Asked Branwen in her self assured voice.  
"No, I don't believe anyone else is sitting here," the girl replied.  
"What are you reading?" Raymond asked.  
She looked down at the book. "Only Glamour for the Beginner," she replied. " So what house do you think you'll be in?"  
"Gryffindor," They all said together. Then smiling they looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Asked Avel  
  
~*~  
  
"What house will I be in? I never really thought about it," Cailean replied. 'If the prediction is true I should be in Slytherine, but dear sister, it seems that the seer made a little mistake. Perhaps she mixed us up?' She thought with slight anger and frustration.  
  
They spent the rest of the ride talking pleasantly among them selves. Cailean was able to treat Avel as if she hadn't set a deadly monster on her. And they actually got along rather well.  
After the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade all the first years got shepherd to a giant lake where they all climbed into boats. Avel, Cailean, Branwen, and Raymond all sat together. Once they reached the castle they unloaded and Hagrid knocked on the door. A tall thin woman with dark brown hair pulled into a low bun lead then through a corridor and into a waiting room.  
"Hello first years," She said in a cool crisp voice. "I am Athena Vivek, the Transfiguration teacher. You will wait here and I will fetch you four the Sorting Ceremony in a few minutes. There you will be sorted into one of the hour houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherine, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each has their own remarkable history. I will come back soon," she said and walked smoothly out of the room.  
All of the children started talking as soon as she left. Mostly about houses, their families, and what the Sorting ceremony would be. Cailean, Avel, Raymond, and Branwen huddled together, comparing notes about the sorting. Finally Professor Vivek returned and led them out onto the dais in the Great Hall. They all lined up and Professor Vivek brought out a stool with a hat sitting on it.  
  
"Where should you go?  
What would be best?  
Where would you rise, or fall low?  
I can answer all these questions,  
When I seek inside your mind.  
What house would be best for you?  
Gryffindor, for the bold and brave,  
If you are courageous,  
Here you'll be the rave.  
Then there is Hufflepuff,  
Where all are just and loyal,  
These fine people are up to snuff.  
Next is wise Ravenclaw,  
They are smart and sensible,  
And always abide the law.  
Slytherine is last, but not least,  
Ambitious they are,  
A power hungry beast.  
So put me on,   
And try me out.  
I'll put you where you should be,  
I'll read you mind,  
And I will find.  
All answers are clear to me!"  
  
After the hat was done singing the whole hall applauded and Vivek started to call on people to try on the hat. Abbot, Leala was placed in Hufflepuff, then Cailean was called.  
"Hum, where would you be best in?" A small voice asked in her ear. "Your smart, you've learned so much in such a short time, even more then that your wise. Hufflepuff won't due, but in Ravenclaw you must follow the rules. No and you have the fear of the prophecy. Well my dear I do believe things will play out differently then everyone expects. No I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
Cailean went to sit at the Gryffindor table and sat waiting to see where the others would be placed. Next Bone, Mala was placed in Ravenclaw, while Brayden, Caesy joined Cailean in Gryffindor. The names kept being called. Malfoy, Jalil was placed in Slytherine along with some of his friends.  
Finally Avel was called. When Vivek said her name whispers ran through the crowd. 'Well what can you expect, she is Harry Potter's daughter,' Cailean said to herself. 'So are you!' Claimed one part of her mind. But she quietly watched as Avel placed the hat on her head. It took quiet some time for the hat to make up its mind but adventurally it called Gryffindor. Both Branwen and Raymond joined them in Gryffindor as well.  
The Headmistress McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat and the room fell silent. "Good-day students and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Let the feast begin!" She called out in a crisp slightly Scottish voice.  
The tables suddenly filled with food and everyone started to eat. Cailean, Avel, Branwen, and Raymond didn't talk for a while as they where to busy stuffing their faces. After everyone had filled their stomachs a bit everyone started to talk more. Their little foursome met all the other Gryffindor first years. Raymond started to talk with Pat Leander and James Llewellyn. Caesy Brayden and Tracy Leonard started to talk to the three girls. Once they discovered Avel was Harry Potter's daughter they wouldn't leave her alone.   
Once desserts had come a boy named Neville Longbottom showed up. Avel, Raymond, and Branwen seemed to know him. Cailean learned that he was Neville Longbottom Jn. And their parents had gone to school together.   
After everyone was finished eating and Cailean had started to feel sleepy the Headmistress rose again.  
"Welcome students of Hogwarts, finally we are gathered again for another year of learning. I hope all of you will help out the first years." She said eyeing a group of Slytherine's who laughed at that comment. "Please remember the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. I hope last years episode will not happen again." This time the look was aimed at Penny Weasley and some of her friends. "Now for the annual song!"  
At this everyone started to sing all at a different pace the school song.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy-warty Hogwarts.  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees.  
Our minds could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff.  
For now they're bare,   
And full of air.  
Dead flies and bits of fluff.  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we forgot.  
Do your best and we'll do the rest.  
And learn until our brains all rot." Sang the students, everyone was ending at different times.  
"Wonderful. Wonderful," Said McGonagall with an overly strained smile. "Now I ask the prefects to lead the first years to their dorms. Goodnight everyone."  
The Cailean and all the other first years then followed the prefect out of the Great Hall and through what seemed a million corriders and in to plenty of hidden doors. Finally they arrived at their dorm. Cailean, Avel, Branwen, Caesy, and Tracy all went into one room and got ready for bed. Their trunks where already there. Cailean fell asleep listening to the gentle sounds of the other girls breathing and the stars singing in the sky.  
  
~AN: Yeah I'm finally done. Thank God! I have parts of the other episodes written so it won't be much longer now. Thanx for being so patient!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own all the students, and Proffesor Vivek. Hogwarts and all the Harry Potter charactures are owned by J.K. Rowling.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Avel sat up in bed; her inner alarm had just gone off. Looking around she became confused at her surroundings. Then she remembered about yesterday and smiled to herself. Finally she was at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, to learn magic. As she got up she noticed that Cailean had already risen, but all the other girls were still asleep.  
Avel showered and changed into her robes, then she walked up to Branwen's bed to wake her up.  
"Hay sleepy head time to get up," Avel called as she grabbed Branwen's sheets and through them off.  
"Ug, Avel why did you wake me up this early?" Asked Branwen.  
"Because it's the first day of school and I want to get down to breakfast so we can get our schedules," replied Avel.  
"Oh all right, let me get ready," Branwen said with a yawn as she got out of bed.  
"Well hurry up," said Avel as she chucked a pillow at Branwen.  
"That's it I'll get you!" Cried Branwen.  
Branwen grabbed the pillow and started to attack Avel with it. Needless to say they woke the rest of the girls up.  
  
~*~  
  
Cailean sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading her book. She had woken up early but didn't want to head to breakfast before everyone else. Hearing a noise Cailean looked up from her book and saw Branwen and Avel running down the stairs with a cascade of pillows following them.   
"What on earth is going on!" Cailean cried as she ducked a pillow aimed for Branwen.  
"We kind of got into a bit of a fight," Yelled Avel.  
"I can see that!" Cailean replied while throwing back a pillow at the girls on the stairs.  
Heads were popping out of the doors now, and bobbing back in to avoid getting hit in the face by a pillow. Sounds of the shrieking girls were echoing throughout the Gryffindor Dorm. Suddenly Professor Lupin appeared in the middle of the Meeting Room.  
"Enough, stop!" He yelled, and all the girls stopped throwing their pillows, suddenly Tracy got hit in the face because she had stopped ducking a pillow aimed at her.  
"I am surprised at you all, can't you stay out of trouble for at east a day?" He asked aiming the question at Branwen, Avel, and Cailean.   
Branwen looked down at her feet in embarrassment, while Avel and Cailean caught each other's eyes. They tried to suppress their giggles but Lupin noticed.   
"Oh so you two think this is funny? I was going to just give a warning, I know how tempting pillow fight can be. But now detention for you two."   
"But Professor Lupin..." Cailean and Avel started.   
"Enough, just because you two are the granddaughters of my two best friends doesn't mean I'm going to be lenient."  
"Yes Professor."   
"Now hurry up and get to breakfast all of you." Lupin directed at the other students watching at them.   
  
~*~  
  
Later that day the first year Gryffindors had potions with Slytherine. When Reagan told Cailean how most Gryffindors had potions with Slytherine's, Cailean said there was a conspiracy going on and she vowed not to rest until she had exposed it.   
Everyone knew how Snape treated Gryffindors, and Avel, Branwen, Cailean, and Reagan where especially nervous, as it was well known that Snape particularly hated their families. So it was with apprehension that the quartet made their way down to the dungeons, for the last period of the day.   
"Lets get a seat in the back of the class," suggested Avel. "Maybe Snape won't notice us then."  
"Oh yeah, sure, Snape won't notice the daughter of Harry Potter, and the granddaughter of his arch-enemy!" Replied Reagan sarcastically.   
"Do you think he's as bad as everyone says?" Branwen asked nervously, she hated getting chastised.  
"He's worse then people say. Sirius told me all about him, trust me," answered Cailean.   
"Yeah well, we definitely need that seat then. Come on!" Avel said and started to walk towards the back of the room.  
The rest followed her to the back of the room and set up their supplies while the other students filled in. When everyone was seated Professor Snape entered, and their lesson began.   
It didn't take long for Avel and Cailean to realize that Snape knew very well who they where and planned to make their lives miserable. It started at role-call, when Snape learned whom they where.  
"Ah... Miss Cailean Black. How nice to meet Sirius's granddaughter, I didn't know he had married, oh that's right, he didn't!"  
And...  
"Avel Potter, well I've heard about you, you're a lot like your father. He was a very conceited boy and headstrong. Potter thought himself the best in the world. If I find you acting the same way you will be severally punished."   
Well Snape didn't let up after that. And when the Slytherine's saw they could torment two of the Gryffindors with Snape's approval they did it with vengeance. Throughout the lesson Snape kept trying to find fault in Cailean and Avel. Luckily Cailean was prepared, because of what Sirius had told her. Unfortunately Avel was not...  
"No Miss Potter, Roangate is not used in poisons, it is exactly the same thing as Rosemary!" Snape lectured angrily. "Now can anyone tell me what the use of Roangate is?"   
  
By the end of Potions all the Gryffindors knew Cailean had been right, Snape was worse than they had been told. In fact ten points had been taken from Gryffindor. Everyone was in a disgruntled mood as they left the classroom and headed to their next class.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe this! We had detention with Snape! Do you think Lupin planned to do it?" Avel asked Cailean as they headed back to their Common Room after Detention the next night.  
"No, I heard teachers request who they have for Detentions. But my hands are killing me! I'm surprised we worked together though."  
"We didn't work together, I mean we were in the same room, but I was grinding herbs and supplies while you were labeling things. My arm feels like it's going to fall off."  
The two girls trudged along quietly, completely exhausted from their work. When Cailean heard a squeaking noise up ahead.   
"Did you hear that?" She asked in a harsh whisper.  
Before Avel had a change to answer they saw a shape walking towards them. Both girls backed up and Avel felt her muscles tense, ready to spring. When suddenly the figure spoke.  
"Why hello Avel. And Cailean isn't it? What are you doing roaming the school at night? Already acting like your parents' hum?"  
"Professor Dumbledore," croaked Avel. "I thought you weren't here anymore."  
"Ah yes, well I'm just visiting Minerva and checking up on things. I never have gotten used to not being Headmaster here anymore. Well come in my girls, come in."  
Cailean and Avel followed Dumbledore into his room and sat down into chairs he indicated to them. After taking out some candy and offering it to them he sat down as well.  
"So you two are in Hogwarts finally, and good friends by the sound of it. So are you going to tell me why you are out of your Common Room? I promise not to tell Minerva, now that I don't work here I am under no obligations."  
Avel, who had met Dumbledore a few times before told him about how the had gotten detentions and all about them.  
"It isn't fair, Snape hates us. And he hardly knows us!" Avel finished.  
"Professor Snape, Avel, and I suppose you two know why he dislikes you. But don't let it worry you. If it's any comfort you're a lot like your father. Now to your beds girls, school tomorrow you know," said Dumbledore.  
Avel and Cailean got up and started to leaven the room. Avel was in the hall when Dumbledore said something.  
"You know Cailean, it's true. You are a lot like your father..."  



End file.
